1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing device and a computer-readable record medium storing a program for an inkjet printing device.
2. Prior Art
There have been widely known inkjet printing devices capable of forming (printing) an image on a sheet (paper, OHP sheet, etc.) by discharging ink onto the sheet from a print head which is mounted on a carriage facing the sheet and moving to and fro in a main scan direction. Many of such inkjet printing devices are designed to detect the width of the sheet in the main scan direction by use of a sensor mounted on the carriage, by which discharge of the ink to the outside of the sheet is prevented.
In a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2007-245626 (paragraph 0026, etc., hereinafter referred to as a “patent document #1”) in regard to such an inkjet printing device, in cases of full-page printing (borderless printing), the width of the sheet in the main scan direction is detected by use of a sheet detecting unit which is mounted on the carriage, by moving the carriage in the main scan direction at a detecting speed (lower than the speed of the carriage during printing) without making the print head discharge ink drops.
However, with the technique described in the patent document #1 (detecting the width of the sheet by moving the carriage at a detecting speed lower than the speed during printing), the detection of the sheet width (requiring detection of right/left edges of the sheet) takes a long time even though the sheet width can be detected with increased accuracy.
Meanwhile, there are cases where a user of an inkjet printing device loads an erroneous sheet in the device and a sheet in a size different from a sheet size specified by a print command is fed to the print head. In such cases, if the printing on the sheet (in the different size) is carried out by the print head, the ink can be wasted and the inside of the inkjet printing device can be smeared with ink drops missing the sheet.
Thus, appropriate measures have to be taken in such cases where a sheet in a different (incorrect) size has been fed, and in order to take such measures, a technique capable of detecting and checking whether a sheet in a size different from the sheet size specified by the print command has been fed or not with ease and in a short time is being requested. It is of course possible to make the judgment (whether the sheet which has been fed is in the sheet size specified by the print command or not) by detecting the width of the sheet by use of the technique described in the patent document #1. However, the detection of the sheet width by the technique of the patent document #1 takes a long time as mentioned above.